


Only once a year

by imperfekti



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfekti/pseuds/imperfekti
Summary: Tezuka was gradually starting to see more value in participating in traditions.





	Only once a year

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to celebrate both of these boys now having their Valekiss songs. Happy Valentine's Day 2019!

  
  


At 18 years old, back when they had first decided to get into a relationship, Fuji had told Tezuka he didn’t care about when or how often they could meet, as long as it would happen at least sometimes. It had been a statement coming from necessity, and as much as Tezuka had craved to be with Fuji at that time, he was well aware of the limitations his lifestyle would put on the time they would have together. He was bound to the annually repeating tournament schedules, the gaps filled with practise and whatever projects his manager convinced him to undertake with his sponsors. Tezuka had been still been far from the top, and so there was a lot for him to do and achieve, a lot of tennis he wanted to play. He could not but appreciate Fuji for accepting him regardless.

Ten years later, many things had remained the same. Tezuka still thought he could go higher, and he wasn’t planning to stop before seeing that through. But compared to that time in the beginning, when matches, practice and all the other commitments had always gone ahead of things like holidays and birthdays, Tezuka was gradually starting to see more value in participating in traditions. 

It wasn’t something Fuji asked of him, not even now. There wasn’t any particular reason, either. Maybe it was just something that happened as one became older. Be that as it may, one annual holiday had brought Tezuka back to Japan again.

All the stores in Tokyo were decorated in pink that time of the year. Not in celebration of the blossoming plums, nor of the cherries, not just yet. Tezuka was planning to stay until the end of the month, hoping to take some time with Fuji to see the flowers outside the capital. But first, it was the time for another annual observance, one that required quite a bit of time spent within the endless shelves of chocolate, in search of something that the majority of people would rather avoid.

Had Tezuka been choosing something for himself, he would have been just fine with something plain, of good quality but with no added flavours. But then again, he wasn’t really one to indulge in treats in the first place. 

However, when he tasted the faint remains of that amazake and wasabi chocolate in the warm laugh against his lips, Tezuka didn’t mind that much. Actually, he didn’t mind at all. When Fuji’s hands settled lightly on his sides, Tezuka leaned in to kiss him deeper.

He was sure he had been right to come home for this.

  
  



End file.
